


True Friends

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous Slash, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Epic Friendship, First Crush, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Mike has only one true friend. Dustin however decides to disagree.Oneshot/drabble





	True Friends

Mike and Dustin were having the most important conversation in awhile. Though at the same time, it was sort of dumb too. But that's what friends are for, right? Just to have those dumb conversations. 

"So Will is my only true friend, confirmed," Mike deadpanned. 

And I mean Will was a sweetheart of course. So it's not like he was really wrong. 

"What? Mike! Will is literally just a soft person." Dustin countered, arms crossed. "He doesn't count as your true friend because if he insulted someone he'd have heart palpitations."

I mean...it's not like  _he_ was wrong either. 


End file.
